yumekuimerryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistleteinn
Mistleteinn is an evil dream demon who appears in the anime. She has the power to force dream demons into human vessels, later targeting and killing them, resulting in the vessel losing all ambition in their goals. She is extremely strong, as it is noted that she is acknowledged by Pharos Hercules for her power. Appearance She has snow-white hair with a red crown of vines, blue-green eyes with an pupil in the shape of a vine with leaves. She wears a dress that appears to be made of plants, red and black colored. She has 2 vines at her back, that she used to trap and stab her opponents. Personality Despite having the outward appearance of a sweet little girl Mistleteinn is a vicious sadist. Mistleteinn is playful in the sense that she enjoys toying with her victims almost as if she was purposely proving that she is a lot stronger and better than her victims before killing them. Mistleteinn appears to be sustained by killing other dream demons as she hopes that their deaths will fill her stomach. In light of this she does not feel guilt upon destroying a child's dreams and ambitions, in fact her facial expressions and outbursts indicate that she is aware of what she is doing and enjoys it, further highlighting her sadistic tendencies. She is also a cowardly villain who will use dirty tricks for to make her enemies not attack her(as seen in the final episode when she swallowed Palette and used her as a hostage in order to make Merry and Engi not attack her.) History Mistleteinn is a dream demon who was born in the land of nightmares, and loved to kill dream demons more then anything. When she arrived in the real-world she met Ijima, who wished to crush peoples dreams and goals. He became her vessel and the two became compatible. Ijima conjured up a twisted plan with Mistleteinn about forcing dream demons into his students and then later when his students told what they wanted to do with her life, he sent Mistleteinn to destroy the dream demons to turn his students dreams into nothing but ashes. Plot She killed Yumi's Dream Demon Serio as the former was walking home after meeting with Mr. Ijima. When Mistleteinn forced Palette into Isana, sometime later she forced them both into her day-dream. At first she tried to get Palette out of hiding by imprisoning a confused Isana into a orb of water, hoping that by nearly drowning her, Palette would come out to save her however he still did not come out. She then, growing bored if waiting, released Isana, who fell into unconsciousness, and went to look for Palette. Her attempt was stopped however when Merry and Yumeji entered her day-dream. Mistleteinn taunted Merry, such as wearing her hat and asking cruelly if her head really was as big as her hat, she beat Merry and was about to destroy Palette by wrapping him up in chains, near Isana's heart, about to pierce him when Chizuru stepped in, saying she would protect Isana and her dreams no matter what. Mistleteinn then grew bored and said she'd let them go until next time with the promise to kill everyone of them. In there next and final battle, everyone entered Engi's day-dream as their battle ground. She mocked Engi about her garden, and dodged every attack Engi threw before piercing her in her hip-area with a large thorn she had killed many dream demons with, leaving Engi unable to battle. Leon then sacrificed himself to make the final bullet for his gun to kill Mistleteinn where Chizuru fired it, leaving her empty of dreams and everything in her heart. However though it was direct hit, she still did not die, and mocked the emotionless and empty Chizuru about the bullet that did not bear the promised fruit. Again Merry tried to fight Mistleteinn but her attempt was stopped when Mistleteinn trapped Merry in an white rose-bud called The bud of Despair hoping Merry would be destroyed by her own sorrow the bud would force her to remember. Yumeji then started to try and fight her with John Doe's Guillotine-like saw, where he mortally injured, but still kept going, planting a bit of fear into her, wondering what made him so strong. This is where Mistleteinn was proved to be a very, very weak dream-demon because the strength in the dream world isn't in ones body but their heart. Merry, who remembered Yumeji's words of bring her back home, destroyed '''The bud of Despair '''that imprisoned her and was now ready to fight with Engi now fully recovered from the strength of her heart. In the last ditch effort to beat the two dream-demons, she swallowed Palette and taunted the two of what they were going to do now that her friend's dreams were in her belly. Merry however, with newly found confidence from Yumeji, slammed her hand onto Mistleteinn's chest, where half of her body disintegrated right were Leon's bullet had hit, proving his and Chizuru's sacrifice was not in vain. Palette then jumped out from her torn stomach, resulting in an immense amount of pain for Mistleteinn. He jumped into Merry's arms and thanked her for saving him before she sent him back to the dream word. Mistleteinn now damaged and afraid asked Merry who was she and how she did what she did. Merry responded to her that she was the dream-demon that swallowed up nasty nightmares like her before punching her harshly in her right cheek and finishing that she was Dream Eater Merry. Mistleteinn only had seconds to see Engi coming to her, before she was sliced in half by Engi's sword disappearing into red vines leaves. Powers & Abilities Unlike other dream demons Mistleteinn has been described, by Lestion, as being formed by negative emotions, such as hate and spite, in the deepest pits of hell. As such her strength far exceeds the normal dream demons Merry or Engi have encountered before. Mistleteinn, in her own day-dream, can use water to make droplet projectiles which have a strong impact and can also expand to envelope the victim holding and drowning them at the same time, as seen when capturing Isana to lure Palette out. Mistleteinn also has two leafy stem like tendrils which she uses as ranged and close combat weapons, as we seen her fight Merry with them and she extended them to great lengths to stab Engi whilst she was flying and using her own projectile sword attacks. The stems are very sharp and lethal as they were shown to pierce even Leon's metallic armour and later slice him in half. There is a definite plant like trend in Mistleteinn's arsenal as she can also summon spear or stave like weapons. These like the tendrils are used for both long and short range attacks. These weapons are created by crimson petals which make frequent appearances when we meet Mistleteinn. We also see Mistleteinn use plants to do her dirty work as she creates seeds which grow into enormous flowers which Mr. Ijima calls the 'Bud of Despair', "in which nothing but hopelessness exists". Mistleteinn also uses sharp bud like projectiles which she fires at Yumeji. In a bid of desperate defense, for fear of death, Mistleteinn displayed an ability to swallow whole other dream demons. It is unknown if there is a size limit however she appeared around Palette appearing swollen around the abdomen till she compressed her body into regular size. Upon doing this she informed Merry and co. that if she was defeated then the demon inside her would be also. As mentioned previously Mistleteinn is in a league above the average dream demon, in the sense that her power, speed and defense are exceedingly high. This is verified when we see her effortlessly blocking Merry's fists with a single finger and breaking Engi's swords with one finger. Also her defense is incredible as when Yumeji attacks her with one of Engi's swords its breaks off her side indicating that she may well be harder than the sword and also Engi lands several attacks and yet Mistleteinn remains unharmed adding "is that all you can do". Mistleteinn's speed is also obvious as she easily dodges the combined attacks of both Merry and Engi. Relationships Ryōta Ijima Ryōta Ijima is her vessel. Their personalities also seem to be familiar. Lestion She murdered Leon's former allies. In light of this she has become the target of Leon's revenge. Trivia *She is an Anime Only character. *Her name might be inspired by the plant Mistletoe. *Her power to put Dream Demons into human vessels is similar to Kyō Shiragi's power. Quotes Category:Female Category:Dream Demon Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Character